


Proibito

by MitsukiSirya



Series: La raccolta dei crack pairing [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Crack Pairing, Dubious Consent, Incest, Multi, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle Delacour è una ragazza che ha già scoperto tutti i piaceri del sesso. Durante una noiosa vacanza alla Tana, decide di osare...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proibito

**Author's Note:**

> Allora… Declino ogni responsabilità per questa cosa XD  
> Il fatto è che… Indovinate chi? XD ma sì, proprio lei! XD Risa Lilian Slytherin ha deciso di voler leggere crack che più crack non si possono e rosse che più rosse non si possono… Per questo nasce questa raccolta u.u i pairing li sceglie lei, pure dietro mio suggerimento (questa doveva essere solo una Arthur/Gabrielle, ma poi è spuntata anche Fleur XD) e io… Io scrivo .-.  
> Beh, dato che il paring è osceno e che la storia è di per sé oscena, vi lascio leggere… Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate u.u  
> Buona lettura =)

**Proibito**

Gabrielle sbuffò e cercò di darsi sollievo dal caldo sventolando un foglio di giornale.  
Si trovava a Villa Conchiglia ormai da tre settimane e non ne poteva più. I suoi genitori, quell’estate, erano partiti per una lunga vacanza in Grecia e, non sapendo a chi affidarla, avevano chiesto aiuto a sua sorella Fleur.  
 _E dire che ho già diciotto anni. Va bene che mi manca l’ultimo anno a Beauxbatons… Ma non sono mica una bambina! So badare a me stessa!_ , pensò Gabrielle, mentre sentiva delle urla provenire dal piano di sopra.  
Ecco perché non sopportava di dover stare lì, oltre al fatto di non poter vedere i suoi amici… Il suo nipotino Louis era appena nato e, come ogni neonato che si rispetti, portava problemi e scompiglio. Fleur e Bill non facevano che litigare dalla mattina alla sera e lei non ne poteva più.  
“Gabrielle!” urlò Fleur.  
 _Oh, no, ci risiamo._  
Perché dovevano tirarla dentro ai loro casini? La ragazza abbandonò il foglio di giornale e, a malincuore, salì le scale per andare dalla sorella e dal cognato. Sembrava che avessero smesso di urlare, però Louis piangeva a pieni polmoni e si sentivano anche i lamenti di Dominique che, forte dei suoi quattro anni, non era mai contenta e faceva capricci su capricci.  
“Sì, sorellona, mi hai chiamato?”  
Il suo inglese era migliorato notevolmente da quando Fleur si era sposata con Bill. A prescindere dalle vacanze dei suoi, passava regolarmente almeno due settimane all’anno in quella casa, quando Beauxbatons chiudeva.  
Fleur e Bill erano in camera loro, che si fronteggiavano torvi da un lato all’altro del letto. Luois era su questo, vestito e con il borsone mezzo fatto accanto a sé. Dominique si aggrappava ai pantaloni del papà e cercava di convincerlo a prestarle attenzione.  
“Porta Louis dal nonno, noi arriviamo fra poco.”  
Gabrielle annuì e si chinò per prendere il piccolo, che scalciava e si dimenava.  
Scese le scale più in fretta che poté, mentre di sopra Bill e Fleur riprendevano ad urlare: probabilmente non volevano avere Louis fra i piedi, che li avrebbe innervositi ancora di più. La ragazza accese il fuoco nel camino con un colpo di bacchetta e prese un po’ di polvere volante.  
In meno di mezzo secondo si ritrovò alla Tana, accolta da Molly.  
“Oh, cara, ciao! Ci sei solo tu con il piccolo, oggi?”  
“Arriveranno più tardi, penso. Stavano… Discutendo.”  
“Capisco, capisco. Dammi qua il mio nipotino, dai…”  
Gabrielle non se lo fece ripetere due volte e porse il moccioso urlante a Molly.  
“Oh, piccolo Louis… Che succede? Perché piangi? Su… Guarda la nonna… Calmati…”  
“Molly, io esco un attimo.”  
“Sì, vai pure…” rispose la donna, senza neppure badare a lei. Aveva occhi solo per il nipotino e stava cercando di calmarlo.  
La cosa positiva di essere alla Tana era il silenzio. Certo, in quel momento c’era Louis che si dava parecchio da fare, però uscendo in giardino le urla si spegnevano e Gabrielle poté dare sollievo ai suoi timpani, dopo tre settimane di urla. L’unica nota stonata era il caldo: ah, quanto avrebbe voluto essere in Provenza, in Francia, al mare con i suoi amici, e farsi una bella nuotata!  
C’era anche un’altra cosa che a Gabrielle mancava, a dirla tutta. Sua sorella non sarebbe stata felice nel vederla rincasare o appartarsi con dei ragazzi, quindi lei evitava, però… Però aveva voglia di stare con un uomo, ecco. E non solo per del sesso… Non del sesso normale, almeno. A casa poteva contare su Xavier, il suo migliore amico, ma lì non aveva nessuno. Loro due si davano alla pazza gioia e, ogni volta che era possibile, sperimentavano cose strane, tanto per divertirsi.  
Gabrielle era una ragazza disillusa: non credeva nell’amore, non più, non dopo che aveva donato il suo cuore – e la sua verginità – a colui che l’aveva usata per poi scaricarla brutalmente. Da quel giorno aveva deciso di divertirsi, di vivere alla giornata, di non pensare e di non farsi coinvolgere a livello emotivo. Aveva trovato dei ragazzi e all’inizio era solo sesso, sesso occasionale e abbastanza soddisfacente, ma poi aveva conosciuto Xavier. Con lui aveva sperimentato cose che non riusciva neppure a dire. Certo, sapeva i nomi tecnici delle pratiche, però…  
La ragazza sbuffò, scostandosi una ciocca di capelli argentati dal viso e cercando qualcosa di ombroso, giusto per avere un po’ di sollievo. Si sentiva sudata e odiava i vestiti che le si appiccicavano sulla pelle.  
L’occhio le cadde sulla rimessa dove in genere stavano le galline. Fece due rapidi calcoli e decise che la frescura del luogo valeva ogni compagnia pennuta che avrebbe potuto trovarvi, pertanto si avvicinò ed entrò.  
Dentro c’era già Arthur, che stava trafficando su qualche aggeggio Babbano.  
“Oh, Gabrielle! Ciao!”  
“Salve, Arthur.” borbottò lei, imbarazzata.  
Non sapeva mai cosa dire all’uomo. La compagnia delle galline era un conto, ma così… Non voleva che scendesse un silenzio imbarazzato o, peggio, che lui cercassi in tutti i modi di intavolare una conversazione.  
Arthur si rigirò e immerse nuovamente le mani in quel pacciame.  
Gabrielle si trovò così ad osservarlo: l’uomo non era più giovane, aveva perso quasi tutti i capelli – nonostante qualche ciuffo arancio ancora gli spuntasse al di sopra delle orecchie – e aveva braccia e gambe magre, nonostante la pancetta.  
La ragazza inclinò la testa, mentre un’idea impensata la sfiorava.  
Lei e Xavier avevano già parlato di sesso a tre, e a volte l’avevano anche fatto, sia con uomini che con donne. Ma, poco prima che lei partisse per quella vacanza forzata, una nuova idea si era fatta strada nella mente del suo migliore amico: le aveva proposto, infatti, di farsi abbordare da uno di quei vecchi maniaci che cercano belle ragazze, per poi finirci a letto mentre lui avrebbe filmato il tutto.  
Arthur non era un maniaco, di questo ne era ragionevolmente certa, però… Come sarebbe stato fare sesso con lui?  
L’uomo si sentì osservato, così si girò e incontrò lo sguardo curioso e acceso della ragazza. Aveva una nota… Maliziosa? Possibile?  
“Arthur…” disse lei, avvicinandosi e lasciando che la sua parte da Veela prendesse il sopravvento. Sapeva che, così, l’uomo avrebbe avuto poche chance di resistergli.  
Arthur si sentì un groppo in gola, mentre cercava di capire quello che stava succedendo. Il suo cuore aveva accelerato i battiti e sentì improvvisamente un gran caldo.  
“G-Gabrielle…” disse, cercando di sottrarsi allo sguardo della ragazza.  
“Arthur, ti andrebbe di fare un gioco?” chiese lei, chinandosi e portando il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo. Sbatté le ciglia, assumendo un’aria provocante.  
“C-che cosa? Io…” cercò di ribattere l’uomo, mentre Gabrielle si chinava oltre lui – offrendogli una perfetta visuale sui suoi seni – e prendeva qualcosa.  
Una corda.  
“Gabrielle, non credo che…” disse ancora l’uomo, deglutendo e cercando di alzarsi in piedi per uscire da quel posto.  
“Sssh.” disse lei, premendogli l’indice sulle labbra e inchiodandolo lì con un semplice sguardo.  
Gabrielle srotolò la corda, poi prese i polsi dell’uomo. Xavier le aveva insegnato come fare, anche se lei ancora non ci aveva provato senza la sua supervisione. Il fatto di essere libera, di potersi muovere senza il suo maestro, la fece sentire eccitata.  
Arthur era in suo potere.  
Alzò le braccia dell’uomo sopra la sua testa e legò i polsi prima fra di loro, poi ad una delle colonne di legno che tenevano in piedi la rimessa.  
Dopo che ebbe assicurato l’uomo a quel sostegno fece scivolare giù la corda, costringendolo a sdraiarsi sulla paglia che costituiva il pavimento del capanno. Una gallina le corse accanto, arruffando le ali, e poi sparì dalla sua vista.  
“Gabrielle… Io…” tentò di dire ancora l’uomo, cercando di combattere l’attrazione che provava. Razionalmente sapeva che era la parte Veela della ragazza ad attrarlo, ma non riusciva a contrastare questa sensazione.  
“Ssssh… Ho detto di fare silenzio… Non vorremo attirare l’attenzione, vero?”  
Gabrielle si alzò, cercando qualcos’altro per impedire ad Arthur di urlare. Non aveva voglia di insonorizzare e sigillare il posto: anzi, il brivido di fare qualcosa di proibito, di poter essere scoperta… Le dava la giusta dose di adrenalina ed eccitazione.  
Vide un rotolo di scotch, uno di quelli grigi e grandi. Ne strappò un pezzo con i denti e lo mise sulla bocca di Arthur, per poi alzare le braccia e togliersi la maglietta. Non aveva il reggiseno e, a quella vista, il cuore dell’uomo accelerò di nuovo i battiti. Sentiva qualcosa risvegliarsi anche ai piani bassi, ma cercava di non darci peso e, anzi, di nasconderlo alla vista della ragazza.  
Ovviamente Gabrielle se ne accorse e uno strano sorriso perverso le sputò sul volto. Si chinò di nuovo e sfiorò la parziale erezione con due dita, al di sopra del pantaloni, facendo fremere l’uomo, che tentava ancora, invano, di combattere contro quello che sentiva.  
“Avanti, Arthur… Lasciati andare… Alla fine è solo un gioco…”  
Un sospiro mozzato provenne dalla bocca di Arthur, soffocato parzialmente dallo scotch, mentre Gabrielle gli baciava il collo e poi, scendendo, il petto, al di sopra della maglietta. Il viso della ragazza continuò la sua discesa, finché, dopo aver sollevato la maglietta e leccato l’ombelico dell’uomo, arrivò al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. L’erezione era sempre più grande e Arthur non riusciva più a trattenersi.  
Gabrielle passò il naso sul rigonfiamento dei pantaloni, su e giù, più volte, finché un altro gemito strozzato le fece capire che l’uomo stava apprezzando quel trattamento.  
Sorrise e poi, con un gesto secco, gli sfilò i pantaloni, lasciandolo in boxer. Tolse anche quelli, con attenzione, studiando attentamente il membro dell’uomo: nonostante la vecchiaia era teso ed eretto, circondato da qualche ciuffo di peli rossi. Solo osservandolo iniziò a sentirsi bagnata: tornò a guardare il viso dell’uomo, arrossato dall’eccitazione, e si scoprì impaziente di arrivare al dunque.  
Però sapeva di dover aspettare ancora un po’.  
Prese un altro pezzo di corda e legò anche i piedi di Arthur, fissandoli da una parte ad un’altra colonna e dall’altra ad un vecchio mobile rotto. Ora l’uomo aveva le gambe divaricate e non poteva muoverle: era totalmente inerme mentre Gabrielle, entusiasta, lo sovrastava.  
La ragazza decise di alzare il tiro e si chinò nuovamente sul membro dell’uomo, slacciandosi nel contempo i pantaloni. Lo prese in bocca, intero, senza neanche dare una leccata di preavviso: a quel gesto Arthur, incredulo ed eccitato come non mai, si agitò, cercando di liberarsi dalle corde. Non sapeva neppure lui se per alzarsi e scappare oppure se per afferrare Gabrielle e dirle di continuare.  
Senza che neppure se ne accorgesse, l’uomo iniziò ad inarcare il bacino, spingendo più in profondità la sua erezione nella bocca della ragazza.  
Gabrielle assecondò il movimento finché non se lo ritrovò in gola, poi morse leggermente la base del membro e, tenendo sempre i denti un po’ chiusi, risalì lungo l’asta e lo mollò, facendo tremare di eccitazione Arthur.  
Aveva progettato tutt’altro, ma all’improvviso la ragazza capì di non poter più aspettare. Forse era anche colpa delle tre settimane di astinenza forzata: bruscamente si mise a cavalcioni dell’uomo e si inserì la sua erezione dentro, facendosi penetrare con forza.  
Un altro gemito soffocato uscì dalla bocca di Arthur, mentre a lei si mozzava il fiato e la guancie le si imporporavano.  
Gabrielle continuò a muoversi, anche assecondata dalle spinte dell’uomo, finché la porta della rimessa non si spalancò. Arthur si fermò, il sangue improvvisamente gelato, mentre la ragazza si limitò a guardare chi fosse arrivato, non volendo interrompere la sua scalata verso l’apice.  
Era Fleur.  
La donna rimase ad osservarli per un lungo, lunghissimo istante, con un’espressione indecifrabile. Poi scosse piano la testa, entrò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
Gabrielle si chiese se avrebbe dovuto obliviarla. La bacchetta era nei puoi pantaloni, che erano finito un po’ più in là… Non sapeva se ci sarebbe arrivata senza interrompere quello che stava facendo.  
Fleur le si era avvicinata e le poggiò una mano sulla spalla.  
“Fermati.” le disse.  
“Non dirmi…” cominciò lei, continuando a muoversi.  
La donna scosse la testa.  
“No, Gabrielle, fermati. Così lo farai venire subito… Non è quello che vuoi, no?”  
La ragazza si interruppe immediatamente, più per la sorpresa che per altro.  
“Tu… Non sei arrabbiata con me?” chiese alla sorella, sgranando gli occhi.  
Fleur si chinò ancora un po’, piegando le ginocchia e arrivando all’altezza del viso di Gabrielle. Si iniziò a slacciare il vestito.  
“Gabrielle, tu lo sai perché le Veela sono belle?”  
La ragazza sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, mentre Arthur cercava di seguire il discorso delle due. Da come era sdraiato non riusciva a vedere bene… Intuì, però, che Fleur si era spogliata, dato che vide il vestito cadere a terra.  
“Le Veela sono delle ninfomani, Gabri. Sono belle perché così possono trovare uomini con cui appagarsi. Noi, che abbiamo sangue Veela… Siamo così. Belle, e insaziabili.”  
Gabrielle era sconvolta da quelle rivelazioni.  
“Ma quindi, tu… Sei sposata, tu…”  
Fleur scosse delicatamente la testa, mentre allungava una mano verso il punto di congiuntura fra il corpo di sua sorella e quello di Arthur. Accarezzò i peli rossi dell’uomo, e poi mise un dito fra essi e quelli argentei della sorella. Gabrielle trattenne il respiro, osservando il corpo della sorella, ormai nuda. Era perfetta, bellissima come era sempre stata, nonostante le tre gravidanze.  
“Io amo Bill. Con lui il sesso è molto… Appagante. Certe volte non basta, però… Non lo ferirei mai. Consapevolmente. Sono molto attenta, Gabrielle, e dovresti esserlo anche tu. Cosa sarebbe successo se fosse arrivata Molly, ad esempio? O Dominique, o Victoire?”  
Le dita di Fleur, intanto, erano penetrate sempre di più, trovando la base del membro di Arthur, che si stava afflosciando. L’uomo, infatti, era più concentrato dal dialogo fra le due che dal sesso. Fleur piegò un dito e lo inserì nell’intimità della sorella, che gemette.  
“Ma…” rispose Gabrielle, cercando di riprendersi “E’ proprio questo il bello, no? Il proibito…”  
Fleur prese la bacchetta con la mano libera e sigillò la porta.  
“Lo capisco, Gabrielle, sul serio. Ma certe volte bisogna darsi dei limiti.”  
“Beh… Forse tu. Io no. Non mi do mai dei limiti.”  
La donna annuì.  
“Posso unirmi a voi?” chiese poi, muovendo il dito dentro al corpo della sorella e cercando, nel contempo, il clitoride con il pollice.  
“Mi pare che tu l’abbia già fatto.” rispose Gabrielle, trattenendo il respiro.  
“In questo caso… Vediamo di far riprendere Arthur.”  
Fleur tolse il dito dall’intimità della sorella e lo avvicinò al naso dell’uomo.  
“Lo senti, suocero caro? L’odore di una Velaa è più forte in certi punti. Ed è anche più irresistibile.”  
Arthur arrossì, annusando la fragranza umida di Gabrielle. Vi colse anche una nota che gli apparteneva, ma per il resto… Sembrava essere una droga, una sorta di concentrato che risvegliava l’appetito sessuale.  
“Bravo… E adesso… Dai piacere anche a me.”  
Fluer strappò lo scotch e si chinò con i seni sul viso dell’uomo. Arthur non si fece pregare, ormai del tutto ammaliato dal potere Veela, e leccò un capezzolo, dapprima timidamente, poi prendendolo in bocca e succhiandolo. Di nuovo torse le mani, cercando di liberarsi dalla corda, ma non ottenne altro che qualche segno rosso sui polsi.  
Gabrielle sentì il membro dell’uomo gonfiarsi di nuovo, direttamente dentro di lei. Si lasciò scappare un gemito.  
Osservava sua sorella china sul viso dell’uomo, gli occhi chiusi e le gote rosse, e si ritrovò a pensare che quella situazione avesse qualcosa di assurdo. Mai, nemmeno nelle sue più remote fantasie – e ne aveva tante – aveva pensato di fare sesso con un uomo e con sua sorella insieme. Soprattutto non con Arthur Weasley.  
Un altro gemito le sfuggì di bocca quando sentì l’uomo muovere il bacino, così riprese anche lei e, stavolta, assecondò il suo ritmo. Fleur, nel frattempo, aveva cambiato seno, facendo succhiare ad Arthur quello sinistro, e sospirava pesantemente.  
Dopo qualche minuto trascorso così, la donna decise di arrivare al dunque. Era eccitata, bagnata, e voleva essere soddisfatta. Si alzò quindi dal viso dell’uomo col petto e lo scavalcò con una gamba, mettendogli all’altezza della bocca la sua intimità e posizionandosi in modo da poter guardare la sorella negli occhi.  
Anche Gabrielle era rossa, sudata ed eccitata. Mentre Arthur leccava e succhiava la parte più profonda della donna, Fleur si chinò in avanti, tanto da prendere in bocca uno dei capezzoli della sorella e da riuscire ad afferrarle i glutei. Le sue mani correvano veloci, accarezzando il sedere sodo della sorella e scendendo fino ai testicoli dell’uomo, che gemeva e la leccava senza risparmiarsi.  
Arthur riuscì a trovare il clitoride di Fleur con la lingua e dischiuse le labbra per succhiarglielo. La donna gemette, attraversata da una scarica di piacere, mentre Gabrielle, complice i tocchi della sorella e la sua lingua, che continuava a muoversi esperta attorno al suo capezzolo, si sentiva sempre più vicina all’apice.  
Venne urlando, non riuscendo più a trattenersi. Si sentì appagata e soddisfatta, e non esitò un secondo a scostarsi dall’uomo, per cedere il posto a Fleur.  
La donna, visto che la sorella era apposto, cambiò posizione, calandosi sull’erezione dell’uomo. Le mancava davvero poco per venire, così spinse con vigore e aumentò il rito, tanto che Arthur non riuscì più a starle dietro. Venne anche lui, sconfitto, mentre Gabrielle gli tappava la bocca con le mani, per impedirgli di urlare.  
Fleur raggiunse l’apice poco dopo e si abbandonò, esausta e soddisfatta, sul petto dell’uomo.  
Dopo qualche istante, in cui tutti e tre ripresero fiato, Gabrielle osò domandare: “E adesso?”  
Fleur si rialzò, spostandosi dal corpo dell’uomo, e si rivestì, intimando alla sorella di fare altrettanto. Gabrielle si affrettò ad obbedire, non prima di aver rimesso sulla bocca dell’uomo lo scotch, per impedirgli di chiamare aiuto, ora che tutte e due avevano smesso di usare il loro fascino Veela.  
Arthur si sentiva stordito e soddisfatto. Piano piano, mentre i postumi dell’orgasmo scemavano, si rese conto di aver appena tradito la moglie. Si sentì malissimo, sporco, un verme. Come aveva potuto?  
Fleur e Gabrielle erano ormai rivestite. La donna prese la bacchetta e la puntò sul viso dell’uomo, che si chiese cosa avesse in mente. Non poteva credere che la nuora avesse appena fatto sesso con lui. E, da quello che aveva capito, non era la prima volta che tradiva il marito… Povero Bill.  
“E adesso, Gabrielle, impara la più importante lezione di vita per una Veela, soprattutto se è una Veela sposata.”  
Gabrielle si fece attenta e Fleur sorrise.  
“ _Oblivion_.”  
Gli occhi di Arthur si accesero un attimo, per poi farsi vacui. Fleur si affrettò a liberarlo dalle corde e dallo scotch, curando i lividi che l’uomo si era procurato muovendo le braccia.  
Lo lasciarono lì, un po’ confuso, sdraiato sul fieno, nella rimessa delle galline.  
“L’importante, Gabri, è non lasciare tracce.” disse Fleur, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.


End file.
